Junto a tí
by flor del cerezo
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde la disolución del Host Club, y ahora Haruhi y los gemelos están en tercer año; ¿Y si ahora Hikaru y Haruhi tienen una nueva cita? ¿Qué pasaría si ambos, sin darse cuenta, empiezan a hacer frente a lo que sienten? HH. Oneshot.


_Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde la disolución del Host Club, y ahora Haruhi y los gemelos están en tercer año; ¿Y si ahora Hikaru y Haruhi tienen una nueva cita? ¿Qué pasaría si ambos, sin darse cuenta, empiezan a hacer frente a lo que sienten?_

_Los personajes de Ouran Koko Host Club no son de mi propiedad, y como tampoco recuerdo el nombre de quien los creó… dejémoslo en que sencillamente hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, y como diría yo en lenguaje coloquial… de puro desparche xD._

**Junto a ti.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

El sol radiante entraba por el enorme ventanal iluminando parte del salón, en ese momento sumido en el silencio; la profesora observaba a cada estudiante desde su lugar, sin apartar nunca la vista de los demás.

--Haruhi ¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó el joven pelirrojo a su lado una vez todos habían terminado el examen.

--Creo que bien.

--¿Crees? Vamos, no seas modesta; si eres la mejor en química—replicó un joven exactamente igual al primero, incluyendo el peinado, aunque su posición era diferente, más despreocupada.

--Y en física, álgebra, inglés, lengua japonesa…

--Eso no es cierto, Hikaru—interrumpió la chica de ojos color ámbar algo molesta.

--Como digas—suspiró el chico sonriendo –Por cierto, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

--Estudiar…

Y es que desde la reciente graduación de 'Otosan' y 'Okasan', el Host Club había dado por terminadas sus actividades, aunque a decir verdad, la esencia se había ido extinguiendo poco a poco desde la graduación de Hani y Mori.

Por otra parte, tras terminar la preparatoria, Tamaki había viajado a París, luego de una… peculiar despedida de sus amigos; Haruhi lamentaba el hecho, aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor así…

Porque antes de marcharse, el joven francés le había declarado sus sentimientos, y ella sabía que no le podía corresponder.

Y es que ella estaba enamorada de otro, a pesar de que ese otro aún no se diera cuenta de muchas de las cosas que pasaban fuera de su propio mundo, aún así, ella lo aceptaba, porque era parte de la personalidad que tanto le atraía.

--¿Cómo estudiar?—preguntaron los dos al unísono.

--Ya saben, estudiar; cuando tomas un LIBRO o un CUADERNO, lo ABRES y empiezas a LEERLO—respondió ella haciendo mímica con los cuadernos que tenía a la mano.

Definitivamente Haruhi había cambiado con la partida del resto de los chicos; aunque no era para nada malo, al menos eso pensaban los gemelos Hitachiin.

--Bueno sí, pero no es necesario que estudies tanto—le dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

--Bueno, a diferencia de ustedes, yo si tengo que estudiar.

Kaoru miró a su hermano y sonrió con complicidad.

--¿Y si hoy no estudias?—preguntó con tono travieso, que Haruhi notó perfectamente –Digo, al menos ten en cuenta que hoy es sábado.

--Como cualquier otro día de la semana, el sábado no tiene nada especial…

--Vamos, Haruhi, no nos vas a rechazar ¿o si?—preguntó Hikaru sonriéndole.

--Bueno… este… yo… es decir, ustedes…--titubeó la chica.

"_No me puedo dejar engatusar por este par de hermanos, menos por él"._

--Entonces te recogemos a las 4 en tu casa—se anticipó Hikaru.

--Pero ¡yo no he dicho que voy a ir!

--Pero lo has pensado, con eso nos basta—respondió Kaoru feliz.

Sin esperar la réplica de ella, ambos salieron del salón, con movimientos acompasados; seguidos por los suspiros de varias chicas, quienes aún no aceptaban el hecho de que ellos ya no hicieran parte del host club, sencillamente porque no había ninguno.

--

Esa tarde, en la mansión Hitachiin, ambos hermanos discutían.

--¡Tienes que ir tú sólo, Hikaru!

--¿Porqué habría de ir sólo?

--¿Y porqué no?

--Porque no.

--Déjate de estupideces y dime porqué.

--Pues porque mi primera y única cita la arruiné por estúpido, la abandoné en una tormenta y ella tiene terror de los truenos, ¿no te parece suficiente razón?

--No, porque puedes corregirlo.

--No.

--Sí que puedes.

--Que no.

--Que sí.

--Que no y punto.

--¡Deja de portarte como un niño, Hikaru!—gritó Kaoru desesperado –Parece que tu fueras el menor de los dos.

--Sólo nos separan unos cuantos segundos…

--Ve con ella, date cuenta de que la quieres.

--Pero… ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?—preguntó el mayor revolviendo su propio cabello rojizo –Pasamos toda nuestra vida construyendo un mundo donde los otros no entraran para herirnos, ¿y ahora lo quieres destruir?

--Ese hermetismo se acabó hace meses, y tu lo sabes—respondió el otro –Ella lo acabó, porque fue la única capaz de distinguirnos; ya no vale la pena, se tenía que acabar algún día.

--Pero… no quiero que acabe—murmuró Hikaru, derramando un par de lágrimas mientras se dejaba caer en la cama que compartía con su gemelo.

Y es que sólo en frente de su hermano era capaz de derramar lágrimas auténticas.

Kaoru se acercó a Hikaru, que estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada fija en algún punto del piso, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

--Ya terminó—susurró al oído del joven, que apretó los puños con rabia en torno a la sábana –Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que te enamoraras y…

--Pero yo no estoy enamorado.

--Y yo también me enamoraré algún día—continuó ignorando las protestas de Hikaru –Y no por eso dejaré de ser tu hermano, pero es tiempo de que empecemos a madurar.

Hikaru miró a su hermano menor a los ojos, aún llorando, pero al ver la tranquilidad y la sonrisa de Kaoru, él también sonrió.

Y supo que todo estaría bien.

Porque a pesar de todo, Kaoru seguiría estando con él.

--¿Y qué le diré de ti?—preguntó más animado.

--Cualquier tontería, dile que me fui a Timbuctú, a conocer las pirámides, a comprar paletitas de chocolate o a ver nieve en Hokkaido—respondió Kaoru despreocupado –Sé creativo, siempre lo has sido.

Hikaru se echó a reír, realmente le alegraba conocer ese lado jocoso de su hermano, aunque con frecuencia lo ocultaba con su fachada de gemelo malvado.

--Supongo que ya encontraré algo para decirle—dijo después de un rato, encogiéndose de hombros –Como sea, gracias Kaoru; nos vemos más tarde—añadió antes de salir haciendo un saludo militar.

El menor de los Hitachiin sonrió con algo de tristeza; después de todo, _el día_ había llegado, y él había tenido que renunciar a esa estrecha unión fraternal que tenía con Hikaru… pero al menos le alegraba que la chica no fuera otra que Haruhi.

--

--Estás muy arreglada, hija ¿Vas a salir?—preguntó Ranka, quien también estaba preparándose para ir a su trabajo.

--Sí papá, voy a salir con los gemelos—respondió ella, peinándose el corto cabello.

--¡Que alegría!—exclamó él dando palmaditas y corriendo en círculos por la sala.

Haruhi suspiró con algo de nostalgia, a pesar de que no lo quisiera de _ése_ modo, extrañaba las tonterías de Tamaki.

--¿Porqué se supone que debe alegrarte?

--Porque ellos me agradan, no como ese insolente rubio que….

--Papá, el ya se fue a Francia, recuérdalo.

--Y está muy bien ido, no te merecía.

La joven se llenó de alivio al escuchar el timbre de su casa sonar.

--Llegaron por mí, papá—exclamó alegre.

--Muy bien, pórtate bien hijita—respondió el aludido dándole aun abrazo.

Ella salió de la casa, dejando a su padre sumido en un monólogo cuyas primeras palabras eran "Hijos, crecen y se van tan pronto…"

Pero al salir, no se encontró con los gemelos, sino con uno sólo de ellos, recostado al lado de la puerta y mirando hacia el piso.

--¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó ella sorprendida de verlo solo.

--Vine a contar cuántos apartamentos hay en este edificio de plebeyos, y a entrevistar a cada uno de ellos—respondió él, muy tranquilo mirándola a los ojos y levantando una ceja.

Con esas palabras, ella descubrió que se trataba de Hikaru, y se sonrojó levemente.

--No digas tonterías, Hikaru, quiero decir que porqué no vino Kaoru contigo.

--Bueno… fue a comprar paletitas de nieve en forma de pirámides a Timbuctú—respondió muy serio.

Ella se echó a reír.

De verdad que las cosas habían cambiado mucho, y ahora él era mucho más abierto.

--Como digas; ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

--No lo sé—contestó simplemente.

Aunque no estaba tan tranquilo como parecía.

¡Demonios! Si Kaoru hubiera ido con ellos, sabría que hacer.

Ella guardó silencio, parecía considerar posibilidades.

_¿Cine? No, muy trillado y personal... se supone que esta solía ser una cita de tres._

_**Pero ahora sólo están los dos.**_

_¡Cállate! A ver…_

_¿Cena? No, son las 4._

_¿Video juegos? Casi…_

_¡Ya sé!_

--¿Y si vamos a la feria?

--¿La que?

--La feria, un parque...

_Disneylandia versión plebeyos, grandísimo ignorante; vaya que eres idiota._

-Ah… sí, vamos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en total silencio mirando en lados opuestos.

--¿Tomaremos un taxi?—preguntó finalmente Hikaru.

--Eh… sí—respondió ella distraída.

--Luego de estar en el automóvil, Haruhi le dio las respectivas indicaciones al taxista mientras el pelirrojo la miraba.

_**--¡Date cuenta de que la quieres!**__ —_gritó la voz de Kaoru en su mente.

_¡Cállate!_

--Esto… ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme?—preguntó Haruhi avergonzada después de varios minutos.

--Ah—el salió de su ensoñación –Bueno… es que yo…

--¿Tu…?

--Nada, nada—respondió Hikaru mirando hacia el otro lado y colocándose los audífonos que llevaba en un bolsillo (había dejado la diadema en casa, llevando los audífonos pequeños), para luego encender el reproductor de mp3 y empezar a escuchar "The hero without a name" a todo volumen.

Pocos segundos después, sintió cómo Haruhi se acercaba a él, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

--¿Qué… qué haces?—preguntó nervioso.

Ella se acercó aún más y le despegó un audífono y acercar sus labios a su oído.

¡Y el sentía su aliento quemándole la oreja!

Justo cuando Hikaru estaba a punto de colapsar, ella susurró.

--Si sigues así, te quedas sordo.

--¡Ah!

Antes de que él pudiera articular palabra inteligente, el conductor les anunció entre risas mal disimuladas que habían llegado, aunque omitió el hecho de ya que llevaban un par de minutos estacionados frente a la feria.

Haruhi tomó su bolso pero Hikaru la detuvo al ver que se proponía pagar, entonces ella salió del taxi para admirar la feria, mientras él sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo.

--Dile lo que sientes, niño—le aconsejó el taxista sonriendo.

¿Es que todo el mundo se empeñaría en decirle lo mismo?

Y además, ¿Qué le interesaba al taxista si él decía algo o no?

Pero sobre todo ¡Él no era un niño!

--Lo tendré en cuenta—respondió fastidiado, saliendo del auto sin esperar el cambio.

--¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Haruhi –Luces molesto.

--No importa.

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la feria, donde había una pequeña fila; al llegar a la taquilla, Hikaru quedó asombrado al ver el precio de la entrada y los juegos.

_Esto es muy barato._

Luego de pagar lo correspondiente, ambos entraron y el joven miró a su compañera sin saber qué hacer.

--Y ahora, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

--Bueno… ¿Qué tal los carros chocones?—preguntó al ver que estaban justo en frente de la atracción.

Él se encogió de hombros y se limitó a seguirla sin decir nada.

Ambos se montaron cada uno en un carro y la atracción empezó a funcionar; durante los primeros segundos, Haruhi se quedó atrapada entre dos carros, ambos conducidos por hombres, que la miraban con diversión y cierta lascivia; en cuanto Hikaru se percató de esto, desplazó a uno de los carros chocándolo con fuerza, y permitiendo a Haruhi salir, cosa que ella le agradeció con la mirada.

Los segundos siguientes, los dos se dedicaron a estrellar otros carros, hasta que ella por error chocó con el de él, él le respondió y el juego pasó a ser un acecho entre ambos, amenizado por carcajadas por parte de los dos.

Una risa espontánea, por parte de Hikaru, esa risa que ella pocas veces veía, pero que tanto le gustaba.

Después de montar una vez más en los carros chocones, se dirigieron a la rueda de la fortuna, y observaron toda la ciudad llenos de admiración.

Luego de haber montado en casi todas las atracciones, Haruhi miraba una fijamente.

--¿Quieres montarte allí?—preguntó Hikaru, al ver el interés de ella.

--No.

--Si quieres.

--Yo… bueno, es que me da miedo—respondió apenada mirando al piso, para que él no viera su sonrojo.

Él sonrió, después de todo, esa parte de ella cambiaría.

--Vamos—sentenció tomándola de la mano para salir corriendo en dirección a la fila.

Ella se sonrojó intensamente, aunque fuera sólo para llegar más rápido, el hecho de que la hubiera tomado de la mano la apenaba.

Después de esperar en fila durante algunos minutos, ambos se subieron a la atracción, y no fue sino cuando que estuvo arriba, que Haruhi se dio cuenta de cuán grande y aterradora podía ser la montaña rusa, Hikaru, que estaba mirándola, se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada.

--¿Nos bajamos?—preguntó.

--No, no pasa nada—respondió ella, orgullosa.

En cuanto el aparato se puso en funcionamiento, ella no pudo ocultar su expresión de angustia, y Hikaru la miraba preocupado, sin saber qué hacer.

Haruhi era muy orgullosa, eso era algo que el bien sabía, de modo que no había posibilidad de calmarla con alguna palabra de comprensión, que sólo la haría sentirse mal; de manera que él se quedó callado y deseó que la vuelta de la montaña no durara mucho tiempo.

Empezaron la ascensión de manera casi vertical, y muy lentamente, cada segundo que pasaba llenaba de mayor miedo a la joven, y de preocupación a quien la acompañaba; cuando alcanzaron la cumbre, ambos sabían que el descenso no iba a ser precisamente lento, y finalmente Haruhi se atrevió a enviarle una mirada de terror a Hikaru, justo antes de bajar a toda velocidad.

La joven no pudo evitar soltar un grito, mientras una descarga de adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, y sin dudarlo mucho, tomó la mano de Hikaru, quien la miraba entre preocupado y sonrojado ante el gesto.

--¿Estás bien?—preguntó él.

Ella no pudo responder, sólo se aferró con más fuerza hasta terminar la bajada, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba _tomada de la mano con él, _se sonrojó furiosamente y quitó la mano como si la de su compañero de repente le quemara, desvió la mirada y susurró un "lo siento" casi inentendible.

Hikaru no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues pronto empezaron a subir de nuevo, y la subida era aún más larga que antes, y nuevamente parecía un ascenso casi vertical, ella aún sonrojada y sin mirarlo, tomó su mano, provocando en el estómago de él un vacío aún más profundo que el que había sentido en la primera bajada.

Ésta vez, Haruhi sentía menos miedo, y la adrenalina producida en esa bajada la hizo reír animadamente, mientras Hikaru la miraba sonriendo; de esta manera pronto el aparato regresó a su punto de partida y se detuvo.

Al bajar, ambos jóvenes aún continuaban tomados de la mano, y si bien ambos lo sabían, tenían la esperanza de que el otro no se hubiese dado cuenta, ya que de alguna manera… anhelaban el contacto con esa mano cálida.

Pasó el tiempo y la tarde se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; ya empezaba a oscurecer y las actividades de la feria comenzaban a tomar fuerza: habrían juegos artificiales, competencias y los acostumbrados juegos de dardos, pesca, puntería, etc.

Haruhi estaba devorando unas croquetas de pulpo mientras Hikaru pagaba, mirándola de reojo y pensando en lo linda que se veía con esa sonrisa de niña pequeña… y en que no tenía más sentido negárselo: la quería, de verdad la quería, y el tiempo con ella parecía irse muchísimo más rápido que siempre.

--Creo que deberías llevarle unas de estas a Kaoru, seguro le encantarán—sugirió ella, ajena a los pensamientos del joven.

Hikaru salió de sus cavilaciones instantáneamente, para entonces pensar en Kaoru; a decir verdad, no lo había recordado en toda la tarde, estando con Haruhi el mundo parecía dejar de existir…

Y si alguien escuchara sus pensamientos, de seguro se reiría a carcajadas…

--Sí, pero la compraremos más tarde, ¿o quieres irte ya?—preguntó algo molesto y desconcertado.

La aludida frunció el ceño levemente y negó con la cabeza.

--Me gustaría ver los juegos artificiales… si tú quieres.

--Por mí está bien—respondió con frialdad, sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía.

Tal vez era que le dolía que ella, estando con él, recordara a Kaoru.

¡No!

No podía tener celos de su propio hermano, cuando había sido él quien lo convenció de acudir a esa cita.

--Hikaru, en serio, si quieres nos vamos—le dijo ella al ver su seriedad.

--¡Que no me pienso ir!—exclamó él.

La joven, al oírlo gritar de esa manera, entre enojada y decepcionada, se limitó a darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar rápidamente.

--Espera… ¿A dónde vas?

Haruhi no respondió y siguió caminando, en dirección a la salida de la feria.

--Ricos bastardos… fríos y calculadores, mentirosos y…--murmuraba Haruhi enojada para sí misma, mientras caminaba a gran velocidad.

Hikaru se sintió mucho más enojado al ver que no era capaz de hacer nada por detenerla, y sólo cuando la vio saliendo del lugar, corrió rápidamente y la agarró del brazo.

--No te vayas—pidió en un susurro.

--Suéltame—masculló ella, furiosa.

Al escucharla hablar así, el la soltó por acto reflejo, pero en seguida tomó su brazo de nuevo, con más suavidad.

--No… no quiero que te vayas.

Ella volteó a mirarlo, y lo que vio la dejó impactada.

Allí estaba Hikaru, con la cabeza inclinada y el cabello casi cubriéndole los ojos; pero aún así se podía adivinar una mirada llena de tristeza y temor.

Ella se enterneció, y sin pensar en sus actos, se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

Él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, al sentir que no era el único que se sentía extraño, ya que los latidos del corazón de Haruhi golpeaban rápido y fuerte contra su pecho, tanto que él podía sentirlos con claridad.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante varios segundos, hasta que ella, incómoda, sonrió y se volteó, empezando a correr.

--¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?—exclamó al ver que ella se dirigía de nuevo a la feria.

--¡Al castillo del terror!—gritó ella –Seguro es una tontería.

Él la siguió sonriendo, y pronto ambos estaban a punto de entrar al mencionado lugar.

--Buenas noches, bienvenidos al castillo del terror—saludó un joven que vestía la camiseta con el logo del parque –A continuación quiero que formen una fila, cada uno va a sostener la cintura de la persona que está adelante y no la va a soltar hasta que se den nuevas indicaciones dentro del castillo—explicó acercándose a Hikaru y Haruhi, y haciendo que ella se volteara y se agarrara de una chica que estaba adelante, mientras le indicaba a Hikaru que hiciera lo mismo.

Él dudó por unos segundos, y luego, completamente rojo, se aferró con ambas manos a la cintura de ella.

--Si sufren alguna enfermedad cardíaca, favor abstenerse de entrar, y si, una vez adentro desean salir, comuníquenselo a uno de nuestros colaboradores—continuó diciendo el hombre – Ahora, el primero de la fila guiará a los demás por el camino, y al llegar frente a una enorme puerta de madera, tocará tres veces, ni menos ni más, y esperará hasta que le abran—explicó mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.

Todas las personas de la fila empezaron a murmurar.

--Ahora, tengan todos muy buena suerte—dijo el hombre con tono lúgubre.

Una vez adentro, estaban completamente a oscuras, y sólo el tanteo le permitía al primero de la fila guiarlos a lo largo del castillo; atravesaron varias salas, y todos gritaban espantados, e incluso Hikaru se había asustado en una de ellas, donde un 'muerto viviente' había salido de la parte de atrás de ellos; pero Haruhi permanecía impasible.

--Esto es estúpido—murmuró ella aburrida, volteando la cabeza para ver a Hikaru.

--Será bastante estúpido—respondió él poniéndose los audífonos –Pero sumado a eso, tú no le temes a nada, Haruhi.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras volteaba.

--No diría la palabra "nada" de ser tú.

Finalmente, llegaron a una sala iluminada donde los esperaba el mismo hombre que les había dado las instrucciones iniciales, y los saludó con una sonrisa.

--Veo que han sobrevivido a nuestro escalofriante recorrido—empezó a hablar –Ahora, necesito que por favor llenen esta encuesta acerca de…

Sin embargo, el hombre fue interrumpido por potente rayo de luz, acompañado de un estruendoso trueno.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue así:

Tres hombres disfrazados de muertos vivientes salieron corriendo tras las personas que habían hecho el recorrido, incluyendo el hombre que los había recibido y les había mostrado la encuesta.

Hikaru y Haruhi quedaron completamente solos.

Un trueno y un relámpago más fuertes que los anteriores no se hicieron esperar.

Y el grito de Haruhi tampoco…

Y de repente, quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad, excepto por una minúscula lámpara que había del otro lado del castillo e iluminaba escasamente los rostros de ambos.

Ella se recostó contra la pared y empezó a sollozar agitadamente, casi sin respirar mientras él la miraba preocupado.

De pronto, la abrazó en un intento por tranquilizarla, pero ella no dejaba de temblar y llorar, aunque más pausadamente.

Hikaru le puso un audífono, donde se podía escuchar la canción D-tecnolife, y pronto ella pareció más calmada, especialmente porque el estruendo había cesado.

Ambos se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, y ella le sonrió, mientras él la miraba directamente a los ojos…

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, y poco después se unieron en un beso tierno e inocente, un beso tranquilo y pausado, donde se manifestaba todo aquello que habían ocultado… o se habían rehusado a aceptar.

Fue entonces cuando la luz se encendió rápidamente, dándoles tiempo apenas de separarse asustados, para encontrar a un hombre sin máscara, pero con disfraz de monstruo, observarlos aliviado.

--Los encontré—suspiró –Los voy a dirigir a la salida.

Los jóvenes se miraron algo apenados, antes de seguir al hombre.

Algunos minutos después, estaban saliendo de la feria cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Hikaru, mirando al lado opuesto, tomó su mano con algo de duda.

Haruhi la estrechó con fuerza, sintiendo una enorme emoción invadirla.

Porque ella ya no estaría sola… y él tampoco.

**OWARI**

_Konnichiwa minna!_

_Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí… pero bueno, vamos directamente al fic._

_Creo que más de uno sabe que mi pareja favorita de Ouran es TamakixHaruhi, sin embargo, no niego que adoro a Hikaru y también me gusta la pareja que forma con ésta chica, además, este fic era una promesa que había hecho hace mucho… xD._

_¿Les gustó? ¿No? Dejen un comentario con su opinión, y así esta humilde servidora hará lo posible por mejorar lo que le digan xD._

_Bueno, este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Sakura-sama (al fin te cumplo, amiga!) y a todos los lectores que se pasen por aquí!_

_Un beso,_

_Erika_


End file.
